Herbivores, Smiley Faces and Fluffy Yellow Birds
by RainbowMushrooms
Summary: Christmas fic! Hibari goes to Tsuna's Christmas party, and due to Tsuna's choice of friends, it results in chaos. 1827, 8059!


**A/N: **Bahahahah! Finally, some variety! This will be my one-day break from pure 8059!! Not that I don't like 8059. I worship it. I just decided to try something new.

But still, Christmas! I like Christmas, but I always spend it in China, so the effect is kinda dulled. But with my laptop and internet connection, nothing is dull!

Merry Christmas everyone! This is my Christmas present to all of you!

* * *

"...and Onii-san and Chrome-san. There, done!" Tsuna happily laid down the invitations on his bedroom floor.

"Dame-Tsuna, aren't you forgetting someone?" Reborn asked, looking disapprovingly at the messy pile.

"Eh? Who?" asked the brunette in reply.

Reborn sighed. "I'm sure that Hibari Kyoya will _not_ be pleased if he found out about this."

The teen gulped. "H-Hibari-san? Why?" The name still scared the boy, even though they were Family now.

"This is a Family party right? And Hibari is a member of your Family," replied the arcobaleno, once more marvelling at his student's idiocy.

"B-But Hibari-san won't even come! He hates crowding, and that includes parties! If he came, he'd probably try to kill us!"

Reborn sighed once more. "How many times do I have to remind you? You're his Boss. You deal with him."

Tsuna gulped in fear. Reborn had made up his mind. Hibari Kyoya was coming to his Christmas party.

* * *

"Hmm? What's this?" Hibari asked as Hibird flapped down onto his shoulder, carrying a small envelope in its beak. The fluffy yellow bird chirped out Nami-middle's anthem while the prefect opened the envelope to reveal a small pink card. At closer inspection, Hibari saw words written on it.

"A Christmas party? What a waste of time," he muttered and was just about to destroy the card when he noticed the name of the sender. '_Sawada Tsunayoshi' _it said. A small black smiley face was drawn next to it.

The prefect grinned. _"Now this could be interesting,"_ he thought.

* * *

"Oh no! Where's Kyoko-chan's invitation?" Tsuna exclaimed worriedly as he tore through the pile in his bicycle's basket. He was promptly kicked by his tutor.

"What does it matter? Aren't they all the same?" asked Reborn in exasperation.

"No! Kyoko-chan's was pink and it had a smiley face on it!"

Reborn saw the cause of the problem immediately. "You weren't watching when Hibird came to pick up Hibari's invitation, right?"

Tsuna looked at him, confused. "No, why?" Then realisation dawned on him.

"HIIII!!!" The cry rang throughout Namimori.

* * *

"JYUUDAIME! PLEASE EXCUSE MY LATENESS!!!!!!!!" Gokudera yelled at the doorway.

"Hii! Gokudera-kun, it's okay, really! Calm down!" Tsuna replied after his initial shock and his eardrums bursting.

But of course, it wouldn't be that easy.

"Stupid herbivore, tardiness will not be tolerated," growled Hibari, pulling out his tonfas and surprising the two visitors.

"Ahaha, I guess Hibari was invited as well! Merry Christmas!" laughed Yamamoto cheerfully, not noticing the killer intent directed at the boy next to him.

Shrugging slightly, Hibari put his tonfas down and returned to his seat.

Gokudera pulled his boss to the side worriedly. "Jyuudaime!" he whispered. "Did he invade your household? Do you want me to blow him up for you?" asked the Storm guardian, brandishing his dynamite.

"H-HUH? NO!!" said Tsuna, paling slightly and flapping his arms, flustered. "I invited him too!"

He said this more out of worry for his house than worry for the Cloud guardian.

Gokudera froze before slowly putting away his bombs. "...If the Jyuudaime invited him, I will accept him..." he muttered softly.

And so the eventful Christmas party began.

* * *

"Hmm? What's wrong, Hibari?" Yamamoto looked confusedly at the prefect. He looked pretty shocked. Namely, his eyes were a millimetre wider than usual.

Recovering, Hibari pulled out his tonfas from his jacket. "Get away from the meat, herbivores,' he growled. Because, of course herbivores only eat vegetables.

"Huh? Why? I want to eat the meat!" whined Yamamoto pathetically and adding a pout for emphasis.

Sawada Nana smiled at the boys. "Hibari-kun, why don't you let them eat meat just this once? We're all friends today!"

Hibari was amazed to find that he couldn't bring himself to glare at the lady. Sighing in defeat, he moved so the 'herbivores' could get to the meat.

"Oh? Hibari-kun, you don't seem to have any vegetables on your plate! That's not very healthy you know! Here, have some of my special salad!" Smiling, the kind mother piled vegetables onto the prefect's plate.

Hibari balked at the amount. He couldn't glare at Sawada Nana, but he could glare at the vegetables.

* * *

"Oh no you don't, idiot. You are _not_ getting drunk on me now!" Gokudera shoved the tall teenager off himself.

"HAAYAAAAAATOOO~~! I LOOOOVE YOUUUUUUU~~!" Yamamoto announced happily, continuing to hug the other tightly.

The Storm guardian blushed furiously. "S-Shutup, idiot!" He turned towards Tsuna, who was also turning red as he watched his two best friends accidentally reveal their relationship.

"I'm sorry, Jyuudaime! I guess I'll have to take him home now! Please excuse us!" The silver-haired boy bowed respectfully, before yelping as a hand pulled him down onto the sofa.

"Oh? Are you going to... take me, Hayato?" purred Yamamoto into the bomber's ear, smirking mischievously, and causing everyone to blush even harder at his words.

"W-What?! No! Get off me!" But Gokudera's protests were silenced as his lover pulled him into a deep kiss. His struggles were useless under the weight of the taller teen.

"Umpf-!" The Storm guardian's cry of indignation was muffled as the other boy's tongue entered his mouth.

And then it disappeared.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, don't even think about raping my brother." Gokudera looked up to see his saviour, and was promptly taken out by a strong stomach ache at the sight of Bianchi. He lay on the sofa, convulsing. Meanwhile, Yamamoto was sizzling next to him, the punch knocking the swordsman unconscious.

Tsuna looked worriedly at his friends. "Hii! Bianchi! What am I going to do with the bodies?!"

Hibari glared back at him. "Leave them there. Those herbivores will recover."

Since Yamamoto was unconscious, there was no one stupid enough to contest the prefect. The other guests did their best to ignore the bodies.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me, Boss." Chrome gave a soft smile before disappearing into the darkness.

"Goodbye, Tsuna-san! My heart eagerly awaits the time that we will be able to meet like this again!" Haru announced before grinning widely and running off.

"Thank you, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko's words were interrupted by her brother.

"THIS WAS A VERY EXTREME PARTY, SAWADA!!!!!" The neighbourhood shook at the Sun guardian's proclamation. The siblings left, leaving Tsuna standing at the door.

Hibari silently strode past the brunette, before walking through the gates.

"Eeh? Hibari-san?" asked Tsuna confusedly. But the Cloud guardian continued to walk away.

"H-Hibari-san! Wait!" called the boy, running out onto the pavement. The prefect stopped and turned around, obviously unimpressed by the panting figure.

"Uh... well... Thank you very much for coming!" said Tsuna, bowing slightly. Softer, he spoke. "I-I had a lot of fun with you today," stammered the brunette, blushing slighty.

Hibird flew up from the tall teen's shoulder, before starting a song. "Love is in the air~ Love is in the air~" sang the yellow bird before disappearing into the trees.

The two boys stood awkwardly, the lyrics still ringing loudly in their ears. Tsuna tried to speak. "Umm-"

The raven-haired boy sighed slightly before walking towards the smaller teen. Holding Tsuna's chin between his thumb and forefinger, Hibari planted a kiss on the other's lips before pulling away.

"...H-Hibari...san?" whispered the short boy, opening his eyes. He was surprised to see that the other boy was blushing.

"...I... enjoyed the party as well," muttered the prefect before walking off into the night, leaving Tsuna flustered, but pleasantly surprised as well.

From a nearby ledge, Reborn laid down his binoculars. "You did well, partner," he praised, smirking at the fluffy yellow bird perched next to him. "Operation Get-Dame-Tsuna-a-Boyfriend complete!" he announced, and Hibird chirped his (?) approval. The arcobaleno grinned slightly. "Now, for the New Year's party we should..."

* * *

**A/N: **Well. I didn't do very well in my break from 8059, did I? In fact, there's probably more 8059 than 1827. Meh.

Is Hibird a male? Or a female? Or something else? 0_o

Oh, and by the way, is Bianchi's full name 'Gokudera Bianchi'? ...How weird. I think I'll stick with just 'Bianchi'.

Merry Christmas everyone!! ^^


End file.
